


Another Win

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Has Doubts, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Coming Out, Communication, Confused Sam, Crying Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Home, Homecoming, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Pillow Talk, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Silence, Supportive Sam, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Indirect sequel to my 13x07 Coda where Castiel has been rescued by the Winchesters. Sam and Cas expect Dean to be livid but he's only relieved to have Cas back.





	Another Win

Silence. Not even music playing while Baby roared down the highway. Castiel sat slumped against the door and stared out the window, avoiding glancing up to the rearview mirror. He couldn’t bear to see anger and disappointment in Dean’s eyes right now. He fucked up. Plain and simple. He tried to do the right thing and only caused his family more trouble.

 

Sam tried to cast a few sympathetic looks his way. The tension in the car was palpable. The younger Winchester cleared his throat occasionally as if he wanted to say something. One glance and his brother’s grinding jaw kept his mouth shut. Sam wasn’t sure if he could handle the fallout that was sure to come when they got home. 

 

The drive felt twice as long by the time they made it back to the bunker. Sam left his bag in the trunk and made for the shelter of his room. Trying to be Cas’ advocate was pointless. Sam became invisible to Dean when he was laser focused on Cas. It was best to seek out his celestial brother later and offer some comfort.

 

Castiel quietly gathered gear with Dean and followed him in. The bags were dropped and he stood still, waiting with Dean’s back turned to him. He steeled himself for the reprimand of getting double-crossed by his angel contact. The apparent “buddying up" with the dick who killed him. Getting held captive by another Prince of Hell. 

 

Dean spun on his heel and launched himself into Castiel’s arms. “I just needed to get you  _ home. _ ” He broke down. Castiel’s eyes were wide as he found himself half comforting, half holding up the sobbing man. “I should have gotten there sooner. When you called from the bar I knew something was off.”

 

“Dean, I…”

 

“You held up your end of the deal and I let you down. I’m so sorry Cas.”

 

“I thought I let  _ you _ down.”

 

Dean pulled back and wiped his face on his sleeve. “Cas, we stayed up talking about this. How things were gonna be different. I couldn’t be so jealous and overprotective anymore. You asked me to trust you and it was all I could do not to follow you to the playground.”

 

“I  _ should _ have taken you as backup. I was foolish to trust them. You were right. Then Lucifer showed up and I thought I could stall him long enough for you to come after I called.”

 

“You did the right thing. Okay?”

 

Cas looked away. “I thought you were going to yell at me.”

 

Dean grabbed his face in both hands. “Baby, no. No.” He pressed their lips together. “I asked you what it would take for us to make this work. You told me to just be honest with you. That’s what you wanted, right? This is me being honest. I was scared. I was worried. I felt sick. I was pissed at Lucifer and Asmodeus and Ketch. I missed you. Why would I do something to push you away when all I want is this?”

 

He knew he sounded out of character. But that was just it. He’d played the role written for him by others so long that he almost lost himself. Cas never bought the bullshit and saw right through him. This man that he loved asked one thing of him, honesty. If it meant finally being together he’d take a grenade launcher to his walls. 

 

“Cas, we’re gonna fight. I know it, you know it. But it’s gotta be over stupid shit like forgetting to put clothes in the dryer or taking the last beer. After losing you...the only important thing is getting you back.”

 

Cas guided Dean’s head to his shoulder and stroked his hair. “You were so quiet…”

 

“Didn’t wanna do this in front of Sam,” Dean mumbled into the trenchcoat. “And it’s not...it’s not because I’m ashamed of us. We’re gonna tell him. Hell, I think he already knows. But this...this is between us. You’re the only one who ever saw  _ me _ underneath it all. This is as raw as it gets and I’m not ready for anybody else to get that.”

 

“I understand that, Dean. Truly. You were the only one who saw the humanity in me as a good thing. You encouraged me to think and to feel. You were kind of a dick to me. You treated me no differently than Sam. I think that’s part of why I fell in love with you.”

 

“Sorry I was a dick.”

 

Cas laughed. “I was a dick, too. I’m afraid that is one unavoidable aspect of our personalities. We can be a bit abrasive.”

 

Dean raised his head and smiled back. “New relationship rule. Be dicks to other people and not each other.”

 

“Agreed. May I suggest another rule?”

 

“Okay?” Dean was skeptical.

 

“Barring extensive injuries, we make love after each hunt. Or...rescue?”

 

Dean smirked. “That’s a good rule. I  _ like _ that rule.” He swept Cas up in a bridal style carry and took them to his...no,  _ their _ room. He was sure Sam was holed up somewhere with his noise cancelling headphones. He used his heel to close the door and Cas flicked his wrist to lock it. They tumbled onto the bed.

 

It started as deep, languishing kisses. Dean had a hand on Castiel’s hip to draw one leg up on him. He shifted slightly for a little friction between them. Cas pulled him in by the back of his neck. He enjoyed kissing Dean.

 

The night Jack left, he was distraught. Dean had taken him to his room and in a vulnerable moment, confessed just how dark things had gotten for him. Cas put a comforting hand on his face and Dean leaned in for a kiss. They wound up rocking together into Dean’s hand and talking about how to make a real relationship work. 

 

“Wanna ditch the duds, babe?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yes.” With a snap of his fingers they were in a state of undress. They were both hard and ready. Dean went to reach between them again. “Dean...I want...I want more.”

 

“More? Like, all the way?” It took him by surprise. What they’d done before had felt amazing and he honestly didn’t mind if that’s all they did. Well, maybe a few blowjobs here and there.

 

“Do you want me?”

 

“Of course I want you. Just wanted you to be sure. It’s a big step.” Dean pecked at his lips. Cas traced his fingertips down Dean’s spine to make him shiver.

 

“I thought about this, your touch, every moment I was confined. It was my only solace, having known it. What I want, what I  _ need _ is to experience all you have to give. Fill me with the most beautiful memories I can possibly have of you. If we are ever separated again, we can close our eyes and remember these times. Hold onto them as a promise to have each other again.”

 

“Geez, Cas. You’re gonna make me cry again. That was...wow. That was probably the most perfect and romantic thing I’ve ever heard outside of a chick flick.”

 

“You love chick flicks.” Cas smiled and booped Dean’s nose.

 

“Yeah, I do. We’re a couple of saps.”

 

“I love you this way.  _ My _ Dean.” Cas sought his lips. The passionate kisses resumed. Dean cupped the firm cheek of his ass and ventured a finger down the crevice. Cas just moaned into his mouth. 

 

Dean teased the hole, circling and pressing. They’d need some lube to go any further but he didn’t want to break from Castiel’s embrace. “Am I gonna hurt you?”

 

“No, Dean. You won’t hurt me.”

 

“Still gonna need to ease the way. Friction?”

 

“Get the lubricant.” 

 

Cas watched Dean dig through a drawer in his dresser. He grinned triumphantly, holding up a half empty bottle. “You want a condom? I know we’re both clean so it’s up to you.”

 

“I’d like no barrier between us.”

 

“Okay. Um...can’t remember a time I went without one so kind of a first for me.” He was nervous, actually nervous. They’d been intimate before. He’d slept with other men before. It was hot and dirty. Never face to face. Just scratching an itch. Making love to someone was... _ powerful _ . It was more than sex Cas was asking for. 

 

Castiel widened the spread of his legs. He extended a hand to draw Dean back to him. Dean knelt between those thick, tanned thighs and kneaded his fingers into them before settling Cas into a better position. He pushed Cas’ knees up and generously lubed his erection.

 

They held each other’s gaze as Dean pushed forward. Castiel showed no signs of discomfort so he sank to the hilt. The tight muscles squeezing around him caught Dean’s breath. He fell forward, chest to chest, and remembered to draw in air. 

 

Castiel felt heat and slick inside him. He was stretched and full but not uncomfortable. He focused on the nerves being stimulated by Dean’s presence. When Dean drew back, the drag of skin on skin excited him for thrill of being filled again. Again and again Dean moved. He grunted softly and kissed Castiel’s neck.

 

Something built deep within Castiel. His own member was swollen and throbbing. Dean kept brushing a spot inside him that made his spine tingle. He found himself working his hips to meet Dean’s thrusts. Some of the low sounds of pleasure in the room were coming from him. 

 

Dean had started to sweat. His thrusts came faster and his breath was harder. “Are you close, baby? Not gonna come till you get yours.”

 

“Close, Dean. Could you...could you touch me?”

 

“Yeah.” He balanced on his elbow and reached between them. There was still a little lube on his fingers so he glided easily up and down the shaft. He felt Castiel’s thighs squeeze his waist and his fingers dig into his back. His head tossed back on the pillow.

 

“I’m coming, Dean. I’m coming,” Cas panted. He felt his release pulse through his cock and spill onto his stomach.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean cried out. The next thing Castiel felt was a throbbing in his channel and the dead weight of Dean on top of him. Dean’s fingers went through his hair before another deep kiss. “Baby, that was awesome!”

 

“I found it most satisfying as well.” He caressed the dewy skin of his lover. Dean softened and slipped out, leaving an unpleasant feeling between his legs. Cas closed his eyes and cleaned them up. Much better.

 

Dean slid to the side of him, keeping an arm and a leg tossed over Cas. He looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes. It was hard to believe it was all real. “I can’t lose you again. You know that, right? You’re my  _ heart _ , Cas. You’re only the third person I’ve ever told I loved.”

 

“Dean, I will always fight for you, for my way back to you. You’ve given me every reason to cherish my life, almost as much as I cherish yours.”

 

“There’s those pretty words again,” Dean smiled. “Does this mean you’ll let me help you with Jack?” 

 

Cas sighed. “I should have known better than to shoulder this responsibility myself. You and Sam were his family in my absence and that didn’t stop because I came back.  _ We _ are a family. I need to accept that any burdens which befall the Winchesters are all ours to bear.”

 

“Kid’s not a burden.”

 

“No, he’s a blessing. The burden is finding a boy who learned from the best how to be invisible. You are as invested in his future as I am.”

 

“You asking me to raise a kid together?” Dean asked with a light tone.

 

“Would you? I seem to be lacking parenting skills.”

 

“At least we got to skip over the diapers and three in the morning feedings. Now we got hormones and mood swings. Remember Claire a couple years ago? That was rough.”

 

Cas nodded. “Did you tell her, Dean? About my death?”

 

“No. Me and Jody decided not to. She’s out on her own. She gets distracted...we didn’t want her to get hurt. Figured when she came home for a spell we’d sit her down. We should meet up with her. Tell her about Jack.”

 

“And us?”

 

“She’s smart. She’ll take one look at us and figure it out before we get the chance.”

 

“Do you think she’ll approve?”

 

“I do. The two dudes been acting like her dads are hooked up. She gets a two parent deal again. Well, three. Jody’s been a great mom.”

 

“She has. I may seek council with her about Jack. She seems to be an authority on wayward teenagers tangled in the supernatural.”

 

“Good idea. Now, do I even need to ask if you’re gonna stay the night? It’s your bed too, you know.”

 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than with you, Dean.”

 

***

 

Sam checked the war room first. Nothing looked like it had been thrown or knocked over. When Dean and Cas fought they usually took out their frustration on nearby objects. The duffle bags were still on the floor. He went down the corridor to their rooms and found them both shut. 

 

Next he went to the kitchen. Maybe they were avoiding each other. He’d fend for himself for breakfast and they could fight over coffee later. He wanted a decent start on either tracking down Jack or finding a case to distract them.

 

“Good morning, Sam,” Castiel greeted him. He was reading a tablet and sipping coffee. And wearing pajamas.

 

“Hey, Cas. What’s with the PJs?” Sam poured himself a cup.

 

“They’re quite comfortable.”

 

Sam just shook his head in confusion. The abrupt answer really wasn’t answering anything. “Are you powered down or something? What happened last night? You wanna talk about it?” He took his bowl of cereal and almond milk and sat down across from Cas.

 

“Everything is fine, Sam. Dean and I have come to an agreement on how to proceed with Jack. My grace is currently charged but I did sleep for an hour or so this morning.”

 

“You took a nap? Man, Dean must have reamed you good last night.”

 

Cas choked and sputtered his sip of coffee. “I don’t feel comfortable discussing the events of last night.”

 

“Come on, we always talk it out after you and Dean fight,” Sam urged.

 

Cas set down his cup and his tablet. He folded his hands in front of him and gathered his thoughts. He really should be waiting for Dean so they could do this together but Sam would just keep pressing him.

 

“Sam, your brother and I are involved in an intimate relationship. After expressing relief that I was home and safe, we made love and then talked afterward. He was not ready to get up when I woke so he is presumably still in bed. Any further details would be inappropriate.”

 

Sam was speechless. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. “You and Dean? Last night? How long has this been going on?”

 

“The night Jack ran away we began our relationship. We were planning on telling you, together, once the situation had been resolved.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Well...good. This will be good for you both.”

 

“We also agreed to co-parent Jack. I will no longer assume sole responsibility for him when he is a member of this family. We look out for each other.”

 

“Yeah, man. That’s great.” Sam nodded. He quickly finished his cereal so he could go talk to his brother. Sleepy Dean may be grumpy but he’s also known to be more honest.

 

Sam quietly opened the door to find Dean naked in bed. At least the covers were over the naughty bits. He sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“Fi more minnis, Cas,” Dean grumbled. Sam didn’t move. “Get your hot ass under the covers.”

 

Sam laughed and startled Dean upright. He received a hard jab to his bicep for it. “Dude, chill.  _ My _ hot ass is staying right here.”

 

“The fuck, Sam?” He looked around and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Where’s Cas?”

 

“In the kitchen. Hey, why are you naked?” Sam teased.

 

Dean looked down at himself. “Yeah, kinda had company last night.”

 

“Let me guess, tall brunette with blue eyes?”

 

“He told you.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“I kind of pressured him. Just wanted to tell you that before you got mad at him or something. So, it’s a real thing?”

 

“Yep. And I don’t want any shit about it.”

 

“You know I’m not like that.”

 

“I’m talking about the Disney princess faces you’re gonna make and the little innuendos. It ain’t cute. No kissy noises, no dirty hand gestures…”

 

“So don’t be you?”

 

“Eat me.”

 

Sam ruffled Dean’s hair and gave his shoulder a shove. “Get your beauty sleep. I’ll get back to seeing if I can find anything on Jack.”

 

“You do that.” Dean settled back down and rolled away from him. “Tell Cas to come back to bed.”

 

“Sure thing, your Highness.”

  
Sam smirked at his brother blindly giving him the finger before leaving the room. Another win for Dean. Another win for the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> @charmedp
> 
> Hope this was the sequel you were looking for :)


End file.
